Fate Steps In
by Usagi-no-Tsuki-Hi
Summary: The four fates, Life, Death, Birth, and Rebirth step in after a major mistake has been made and the enemy is far too strong for the senshi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Sailor V. They are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Also, I'm using the japanese names, but no Japanese words, so senshi becomes soldier, henshin becomes transform, and fuku becomes uniform. Thanks! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Fate Steps In Prologue  
  
There was a soft light coming from the top window of the house on the corner. Looking in, he saw his beloved remove her red hair ribbon and proceed to brush out her long blonde locks. She was humming an old tune by the 3 Lights. Her bright blue eyes rested on a beautiful pearl that was sitting on her vanity. Sighing whistfully, she picked it up, uttering, "Ace-kun."  
  
'I'm here, Venus-hime. You just can't see me.' The young man's eyes reflected his sadness as he floated in the air, level with the window.  
  
'Danburite.' A soft voice cut across his thoughts, right into his head. He turned and spied a soldier dressed in a uniform of pure white and matching boots, her head adorned with a delicate silver crown that was a few shades darker than her waist-length, silvery-white hair. Her ice-blue eyes and brightly-colored butterfly wings glistened in the half-light of a dimming street lamp.  
  
"Who are you?" The shade that was once Saijou Ace, a.k.a. Danburite, inquired aloud.  
  
'Your saving grace.' Sailor Reborn held her gloved hand up to Ace. 'It is time.' 


	2. The Rebirth

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor V. They are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I do own the Fates, though. See disclaimer for Prologue for changes. ------------------------------------------------------------------ The Fates Step In Chapter 1 The Rebirth {a.k.a. A Mistake is Revealed}  
  
"Time? For what? And who are you?!" Ace stared at the soldier wary of her motives. Sailor Reborn walked up to him, seeming as though she were climbing a set of invisible stairs. She smiled and took his hands in hers.  
  
'Time for your rebirth. Time for another chance to protect your princess.' She smiled with her unmoving mouth as he looked into the now- darkened room. He turned back to the girl, who stared deeply into his eyes. 'I am one of the Four Fates of this Solar System, appointed by the first Queen of the Ancient Moon Kingdom, long before the Silver Millenium. My name is Sailor Reborn, the Fate of Rebirth.'  
  
"Fate of Rebirth?" Ace stared at the soldier, disbelieving her claim. She shook her head. Noone ever believed her.  
  
'Come, Danburite. Your rebirth is at hand, and I must be in human form. Otherwise, I will not be able to hold you.' She took his hand and led him, flying, through the air to a large, one-story mansion set on a hill just outside the city. They went through a wall into a bedroom, where a body, identical to the soldier, but un-transformed, lie unmoving on a bed. 'Stay here.' Sailor Reborn stepped next to the bed and lay down on the body. A flash of light and Sailor Reborn opened her eyes, waking already transformed. She stretched, yawned, and climbed out of bed. She grinned and held out her hands, speaking aloud for the first time. "Are you ready for another chance at life?" Her voice was very melodious, and had a sweetness normally reserved for children. The young man nodded and the soldier closed her eyes, concentrating. She began to glow a brilliant white, floating a few inches off the floor. Her hair fanned out behind her, and moved with an impossible wind. When she opened her eyes, they, too, glowed white. 'Danburite, Saijou Ace, come back to the plane of the living!' There was a rush of energy as Ace felt himself become part of the warm glow. The room exloded into a silent white, then the light faded.  
  
Sailor Reborn stood holding a baby. She smiled down at him. "Ace, it is fate," she whispered, kissing his forehead. The symbol of Venus glimmered on his forehead and the two were enveloped in light again, but this time it was golden. When it dispersed, a de-transformed Sailor Reborn was revealed, holding a 5-year-old Ace. The girl was wearing a white tanktop, edged in lace and white rosettes, a black skirt layered over light blue jeans, and a pair of silver slippers. The boy wore a blanket wrapped around his body. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"I am Fate Mariposa, your Mari-mama." She smiled gently at her adopted son.  
  
"Mama?" He stuck his thumb in his mouth and leaned his head on her shoulder. Mariposa gave him a quick hug and set him on his feet. She took his hand and smiled down at him.  
  
"Come, Ace dear. It's time to meet the Fates, your other mamas." She led him down the hall into the living room.  
  
"Oh, Mari! He's so precious!" A tall girl with fine blonde curls and bright blue eyes knelt in front of Ace. She wore a bright pink t- shirt, with 'Baby Girl' printed in bold, blue lettering, and a white skirt with an assymetrical hem. She smiled into his eyes. "Although, you could have brought him in when he was a baby. You know I love babies!!"  
  
Mariposa chuckled. "I know, I know! Ace, this is Fate Demeter, your Demi-mama. She's also Sailor Born, the Fate of Birth."  
  
Demeter gave the boy a large hug and a kiss on the forehead. The Venus symbol glittered faintly, then faded. Mariposa pointed to the couch where a tall, thin girl sat. She had crimped, red hair that ran to her knees which she kept tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a green blouse, which complemented her large, meadow-green eyes, and a pair of black slacks. "This is Fate Starr."  
  
"Starr-mama?" Mariposad smiled widely down at her charge and nodded. Ace smiled, blushed, and buried his face in her leg.  
  
Starr smiled gently and waved. "I am Sailor Live [AN: Not live, pronouced like hive, but like if], the Fate charged with guarding all living things in the world." Mariposa put her hands firmly on Ace's shoulders, and turned him to look at a small, frail figure in an armchair next to the couch. The figure was pale, with dull black hair that reached to the floor, and dead, black eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful white sundress, and a matching hat sat on her lap.  
  
'I am Fate Morticia. Sailor Dead.' Ace shivered in spite of himself and Morticia, sensing this, allowed a faint smile to play on her lips.  
  
"Your Tish-mama is blind, deaf, and mute, but she uses telepathy to communicate, 'hear', and 'see'." Ace nodded up at Mariposa, and his stomach growled. The four Fates laughed and Demeter took the boy by the hand.  
  
"Come on, sweetie, and we'll get you fed. Now, what would you like?" The others didn't hear his answer as the two walked to the kitchen. Mariposa plopped onto the couch, placing herself between Morticia and Starr.  
  
'This wasn't supposed to happen,' she spoke into their minds, sighing exasperatedly and fiddling with her hair.  
  
Starr reached over and patted her "sister's" hand. 'We know. We've been through this a million times.' Her green eyes peirced into Mariposa's ice-blue ones.  
  
'He wasn't supposed to die!' The Soldier of Rebirth, the youngest of the Fates, folded her arms and blew her hair out of her face.  
  
'We underestimated the strength of the Venutian Princess. You know that there was absolutely no way that I could have prevented it!' Morticia turned her sightless vision towards Mariposa, frowning.  
  
'I know already, Tish! You've told me enough times!' She sulked and thought how it was supposed to be. Sailor V was to have /u killed Ace, putting him in a coma. And when the time arrived, the Fates were to awaken him. But she had come into her powers faster than they had anticipated. 'It's just that it's difficult and draining, bringing people back to life.'  
  
Starr giggled. 'But you've had so much practice lately!' Mariposa hit the girl in the face with a couch cushion, then pushed her on the floor. Morticia sighed and shook her head as Mariposa stretched out on the couch and put her arm over her eyes.  
  
'I had help. The Silver Crystal did most of the work everytime I had to bring the Soldiers back to life. Sometimes, Morticia, I wish you would make up your mind on whether you want them dead or not!'  
  
Morticia shook her head and threw one last comment to the young Fate as Demeter and Ace returned. 'The Time Soldier decides that, not I.'  
  
Starr stood up and dusted her bum off. "So Ace, are you well-fed?"  
  
"Yes, Starr-mama." He yawned and tugged on Mariposa's arm. "Mama, I'm tired."  
  
Demeter's eyes glittered as she teased the Soldier of Rebirth. "Well, Mari, it seems the boy's taken a real shine to you! Perhaps he should sleep in the extra bed in your room?" Mariposa sat up and stuck her toungue out at Demeter.  
  
"Fine. Come on, Ace. Let's get you ready for bed. Say good-night." Ace gave Demeter a hug, and when he did the same to Starr, she kissed him on the forehead. The symbol of Venus shine a little longer than it had before, and it faded slowly. Morticia reached out and rumpled his hair, causing the little boy to giggle. Mariposa scooped him up, blew kisses to her older "sisters" and carried her "son" to her room.  
  
"Now, let's get you in some pajamas." She grabbed a large, flannel nightshirt and pulled it over Ace's head. She draped the matching pants over the end of the bed and turned to the boy. The shirt sleeves dangled off his hands, and the hem of the shirt, which should have hit his waist, reached all the way down to his ankles. She giggled and pulled the covers down. "Ok, into bed, young Danburite." The boy looked confusedly up at her with drooping eyes.  
  
"D-danburite? Mama, who's that? And why is this too long?" Mariposa picked him up and placed him on the bed.  
  
Pulling the blankets up to his chin, she said, "You'll soon know, sweetie. And you'll be growing, a lot, during the night." She tucked him in, gave him a kiss, and smiled at him. "Now, go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good nigh, Mama." Mariposa watched him as he fell asleep, and she prayed that he would have sweet dreams of his Princess. 


End file.
